Smile
by stuckatschool
Summary: There is something about Pam that makes her special. fluffy and short


**A little something that popped into my head while watching The Office.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the office.  
**

William Beesly enjoyed her smile.

When the nurses finally let him hold her for the first time, she was sleeping peacefully. And smiling.

He would come home from an especially hard day at work, ready to sleep, when his little Pammy would grab his hand and show him the picture she had drew or the sculpture she made. And he would sit and listen and talk until they both passed out. Just to see her smile.

As he watched her grow up from a adorable little girl, to a beautiful young women, he saw her share that smile with the boys that admired her. He began to realized, as each boy asked her out, that the day that some daring young man would get to have that loving smile reserved just for him was fast approaching. He may not have liked it, but he would deal with it. Because it made her smile.

One day, she came home later then usual. Hearing the door open, William took a breath, ready to demand explanations. But he was stopped short.

" Dad! This is Roy!"

Roy Anderson liked her smile.

He hardly noticed it at first. She was the mousey art girl that sat behind him in math, and he was the star quarterback, living in the lime light.

Then, one day, he heard a giggle. Ignoring it the first time, he went back to reading his magazine. But then it happened again. Turning around, he stared at the shy girl, leaning into the desk to her right as the boy next to her whispered something that made her let out yet another giggle.

Her smile made him smile. From then on, he began to turn around and ask her questions on the assignments. It wasn't long before he developed a crush. Soon, they were a couple.

She would attend all of his games, and he played his best, just to see her stand up and cheer when ever he scored. She would smile and clap and be happy.

After high school, they both got jobs at the same paper company. Pam worked at reception and he worked in shipping. As the days worn on, though, Roy began to notice something. Pam would meet him at the car smiling. At first, he thought she was just glad to see him, but then he realized something about her smile.

It was one you gave a friend. Something you put on your face as a greeting. It was missing the usual. . . love in it.

The next day, He decided to walk up to the office and get her. As a surprise. And surprised he was when he walked in, only to see a tall man leaning over the counter, and talking to Pam. She was laughing and talking. And smiling.

" Oh Roy! This is my new friend, Jim"

Jim Halpert loved her smile.

Since the first moment he saw her, Jim thought Pam was beautiful. But when she smiled at him that first time. . . it took his breath away. He made up his mind, right then and there, that he would spend plenty of time trying to coax that smile out of her.

For three years, he planned jokes, pranks, and small comments that would leave her hunched over laughing. For three years, he wished that she would reserve that smile just for him .And after having his heart shattered by her, he left.

He had hoped to heal during his time away. To forget that smile. But he couldn't. He couldn't laugh when he played a long distance joke on Dwight. He couldn't make a smart aleck comment when Andy said something weird and stupid. And he couldn't smile. Because she wasn't there.

And her smile made him smile.

His first day back , the first familiar sight that greeted him was her smile. And even when he tried not to, he returned the smile.

He had tried to feel the same way about Karen. He really did. But something was missing and there was no way around that fact. So he decided to try again.

And he was glad he did.

After three years of waiting, and two of dating, Jim knew that he was still in love with Pam's smile. And the amazing women it belonged to. And soon she would be all his.

" Would you marry me?"

* * *

The two proud new parents laid close together, admiring their new daughter as she looked around in wonder.

" She's perfect." Jim said, gently stroking her head.

" She get's that from his father." Pam replied, holding her as close as she could without crushing her.

" Can't argue with that" Jim joked, only to receive a soft push from his wife. He looked down and watch his daughter give a small burp and then smiled happily.

" But she has his mother's smile."


End file.
